Meet the Parent
by xBleepblapbloopx
Summary: Camille meets Logans mother for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Alice this is my second fic but my first big time rush fic.**

**Its not very good because I'm not the best writer but I did spend a lot of time on it so please don't hate me.**

**I also don't know if I should make it as a multi chapter Tell me what you think.**

* * *

This was the day, this was the day the world would end. OK it wasn't that bad but I'm an actress I'm supposed to be dramatic and plus it felt that way, it felt like I should just shrivel up and die because that would be less painful than what was to come because what was to come would not be pretty,it would be the same disaster that any other time has been or worse.

Oh my God what if it was worse, what if I sto... there again how could it be worse than the last one? There was custard on the walls a broken arm and an escaped hamster.

Stop over thinking it Camille you'll be fine.

Maybe I should back it up for you, let me explain to you the disaster that is going to occur today, today I'm going to me meet Logan's mother.

Its not like I'm a virgin in the subject area I've met boyfriends mothers before its just the event always turns out disastrous, its like my freakishness gets amplified and getting nervous,awkward and clumsy get shoved in with the mix...

_"Do I look OK? should I dress more casual? Am I too overdressed? I'm too overdressed aren't I? I'll go change, I must have something else to wea-_

_Josh cut me off before I could say anything else" you look beautiful my Mom is going to love you, just be your normal slightly insane self" he chuckled as I slapped him_

_He pulled me into a big bear hug and kissed my forehead. I sighed contentedly and snuggled into his chest Josh was quit tall,he had dark brown curly hair and green eyes. He had a sturdy body because he worked out every day but I didn't really care about that stuff so much. Today he was wearing a Guns n Roses T-shirt that was starting to fade because it was one of his favourites. I loved him so much, we would be together forever I could tell , I just had to get this dinner right. I met Josh after coming out of an audition I got turned down for. I came out with tears and snot mixing together not even bothering to wipe it from my face (it was not a pretty picture) I headed towards the first person I could see to hug me it so happened to be Josh._

_When we finally finally left my apartment to go see his Mother I started to feel less nervous I looked good, I was an easy to get along with kind of girl, what could go wrong?_

_A lot was my answer I managed to break a family heir loom, cut Josh's arm so deep that he was lucky he didn't need paramedics and nearly killed his mothers cat by tripping and dropping a full bottle of wine on its head. The night ended with his mother forbidding Josh to continue dating me. I never talked to him again._

I felt a weird sense of deja vu when looking at myself in the mirror trying to find the right outfit to wear to dinner, but this was so much more different than Josh I had thought i'd been in love with him but but I hadn't, now I was with Logan I know what love is it isn't just having things in common or how anyone looks its how they treat you and how comfortable you feel around each other. every time I saw Josh I would get tingly and I would blush. When I see Logan my heart skips a beat and my face breaks out into an easy grin as he gives me a shy wave. When I was with Josh he would kiss me so fiercely that I would be caught off guard not that that's bad its just would it kill him to be more romantic, where as when I'm with Logan we might be watching a movie and he would turn to me with big brown puppy eyes, give me a goofy crooked smile and kiss me slowly and romantically, taking my bottom lip into his two soft ones, then after the movie we would fall asleep into each others arms. That's what love is.

No one knows about me and Logan's relationship, I don't exactly know why it's not like we're ashamed to tell anyone that's not it at all at least I don't think so. Is Logan ashamed of me? I mean I know I can be a bit on the crazy side I learnt to live with that a while back, but James Carlos and Kendall might not actually like me if they didn't, how would Logan date me it would make it awkward

"hey Kendall I have to leave you now to see my girlfriend who you all hate" (insert awkward silence)

Never mind, I was just over thinking it Kendall, Carlos or James didn't hate me I would just ask Logan to tell them about us, when he turned up.

I had decided on a plain black dress that came to just above my knees that clung to my body, I had a thin red belt wrapped around my waist and high heels to match.

After I finished washing and doing my makeup which was just write subtle and natural, I sat and waited for Logan, he said he'd arrive at 7:00pm it was now 6:55pm only 5 more minutes to wait not so bad, I watched the clock but whoever said that a watched kettle never boils was speaking the truth , the ticking was playing in my head and I found myself drifting off.

Then I heard the knock and Logan walked in I quickly got up and messed with my hair to make sure it was perfect.

Logan just stared at me and there was a silence that was starting to freak me out because a long time had passed without him saying anything I was about to break the silence when Logan carefully lifted my hand and kissed it gently"you look beautiful, that dress looks wonderful on you"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I gave him my best smile and while walking out the door hand in hand said "This old thing, I just threw it on"

He chuckled and just shook his head

"What"? I said

_**XXlalalalalalalalalalalalaXX**_

We arrived at Logan's mothers after a short a walk in the palm woods because she was staying there whilst visiting Logan because now he was a famous pop star he didn'tget to see his mom so much because she still lived in Minnesota.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer so he tried again after the third go he started looking through the peep hole and screaming " Mom, Mom hey its Logan did you forget that I was coming for dinner with my girlfr- he got cut off because the door burst open suddenly. I helped him regain his balance from almost falling flat on his face because he had been leaning against the door.

He blushed slightly and looked down at his shoes whilst I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Logan Mitchel you are 17 years of age nearly 18 and you cant even stand up for more than five minutes before falling back down again" Mrs Mitchel said with hands on her hips.

Logan's Mom wasn't tall she was about the same size as Logan and he wasn't the tallest ( he would kill me if he heard me say that ) she was on the pudgy side and she had dark frizzy hair that was tied in a loose bun she had dark brown eyes just like her son and when she smiled at Logan and gave him a hug I could tell where he got his award winning smile from.

Her face looked warm and inviting but I could tell she didn't take any prisoners. She looked like the sort of woman who could be kind and caring but one wrong turn and she would rip you to shreds, lets just say that on my list of things to do pissing off Mrs Mitchel was not on there.

"Hey Mom " Logan said giving her a hug and kissing her on the cheek "I've missed you"

"Same hear Honey, same hear. Do you know how hard its been without seeing my baby boy everyday?" she looked at me and then back at Logan "but obviously you're not my baby boy anymore are you " she said indicating to me with her head " aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

"Of course, Mom this Camille, Camille this is my Mom" He said putting his arm around my waist.

"its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Mitchel" I held out my hand, she just looked at it, and I started to feel nervous until she grabbed my hand and pulled me into hug instead.

"please" she said rocking me back and forth with my head squashed up against her chest "call me Fleur"

She kept rocking me back and forth like that for a while that was until I gave Logan a pleading look.

"Mom you can let go now, I think your hurting her, Mom" she didn't listen so he tried to intervene.

"Calm down sweety she's fine aren't you ? " she gave me a questioning gaze and I just nodded "see" she said to Logan.

Logan came back to my side as Mrs Mitc- I mean Fleur started into the apartment muttering something about how girls have a connection that boys would never understand.

" Sorry about that, shes a bit ...weird I know" he said slipping his hand into mine as we walked into the apartment together.

"There's nothing to apologise for I like her shes nice." I said looking at his embarrassed face

" I mean I love her shes my mom but every other girl I've brought home to meet her has been weirded out by her"

We were in the living room now and it looked like any other hotel room boring and brown obviously because Fleur wasn't living here but it was cluttered and messy with clothes that she hadn't bothered to clean up and it made me feel more relaxed because it fit Fleur's personality.

She had set out the table so that she sat in between both me and Logan maybe that was a way she could speak to both of us without leaving the other out.

she cooked us for our main meal Shepard's pie with onion gravy that looked really messy but when I bit into it it was like heaven it felt warm and comfortable.

"This is gorgeous" I said

"This is what Momma calls comfort food" Logan said with a mouth full off pie.

" close your mouth we have guests" Fleur yelled and I laughed at Logan's sheepish face.

The dinner carried on like that with banter from Logan and his mother, We talked about nothing in particular and I was really comfortable with what we were talking about I was also very comfortable around Fleur she was lovely,she talked to me like she had known me for years. Nothing was awkward until Fleur served up dessert which was ice cream and strawberry sauce.

"so how long have you two been dating?"Fleur asked whilst shoveling ice cream into her mouth

Logan looked at me and smiled " about a year now "

" oh well that's a long time for teenagers. I hope you're using protection" Logan snorted up some wine he had been drinking and started coughing uncontrollably. I turned beetroot red and stared at Fleur.

"Mom" Logan said breathlessly

"Well its something that I need to know I'm too young to be grandmother"

" Mom!" he looked at me and then back at his mother and said in quieter voice as he looked at his plate face red from embarrassment."I'm still a virgin"

"oh... well... when the time is right it will happen I'm just telling you now that when that time comes to use protection"

"Mom you could have this talk with me any time you wanted and you choose to do it in front of my girlfriend?"

"Ummm I'll just go wash up" I said trying to change the subject.

" No no honey you need to hear this too because there will be a time in future where you will have urges to have se-"

"OK MOM MOM! we get it not now please. We go to school we know about this I think its time to go what time did you say you had to be home Camille?"

"Ummmm 10:00pm"

" Well look at that its nearly 10, lets go" Logan said hurriedly grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my seat

"It was nice meeting you Mrs Mitchel" I said while Logan dragged me out of the apartment

" I told you dear call me Fleur" before she closed the door she called out to me "look after my baby boy"

I started laughing as Logan was pulling me through the palm woods "oh come on it wasn't that bad"

"yes yes it was, it was awful for once I thought she was going to act normal but then she comes out with... that" I laughed again as we reached my apartment

" I thought she was awesome, and I had a good time" I said while kissing him good bye

" Ye well she has a lot of explaining to do. I'll see you tomorrow OK have a good night"

"OK love you" I said waving as he walked away.

He turned back around so he was walking backwards and started blowing kisses towards me "love you too" he said

Just before I closed the door I could hear him mumble to himself " stupid psychotic mother"

I chuckled for what seemed the billionth time that night.

* * *

**So that's it please review**

**Alice xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I decided to do a new chapter after all but I have no idea where I'm going with it. If anyone has any ideas to where they would like to see this go just tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush ¬_¬**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of laughing and the smell of bacon. I turned my head to glance at the clock, 10:00 am. Time to get up. I shuffled out of bed half asleep and shoved my feet into my slippers. Walking out of the room I shared with Carlos I made my way towards James where he sat on the bright orange couch looking in a compact mirror.

I loved James, I truly did, but seriously could he go an hour without looking at a mirror? I doubt it.

"Morning" I mumbled rubbing my eyes

"Good morning sleepy head" he grinned

"It's only ten" I snapped

He held his hands up defensively, trying to look serious but I could still see the humor behind his eyes. "Don't bite my head off"

I rubbed my hand over my eyes "I'm sorry, you know I'm not a morning person" I said apologetically.

Carlos was sat at the kitchen table laughing at a joke Katie had just told him and Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen cooking Carlos breakfast. My eyes scanned the apartment trying to find the missing person.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked

Katie rolled her eyes "where do you think?"

"Jo's? Didn't he go over he's last night? Is he really that clingy that he had to go over as soon as he woke- ooooooh" I said realization hitting me .Of course he would be over there. That's where he always is, doing who knows what. Well, we all really knew what. "He didn't come back did he?"

James was about to answer but Mrs. Knight walked in placing Carlos's breakfast in front of him. "No, no he didn't come back last night "she said her voice full of venom. She was not happy.

"I'm sure he just fell asleep on her couch or something" I tried to ease the tension but James's and Carlos's hardly contained laughter was not helping.

"Nice try Logan but you really think that I don't notice my baby boy is growing up" she was almost crying now "he's becoming a man, all of you are" she said looking at all of us in turn. James first as he tried to hold in his laughter, then to me as I tried to sink lower into the couch and finally to Carlos who was shoveling bacon into his mouth and had barbecue sauce covering his favorite shirt which said 'don't worry be happy'.

Mrs. Knight sniffled and straightened her back "and that's why, when Kendall comes back I will be talking to all of you about ...precautions you have to take when getting...intimate" she had to force out the last word.

The apartment was deathly silent except from the clatter of a fork hitting a plate with an audible clang.

We sat there mouths gaping not even James or Carlos finding this funny until Katie burst out laughing "ha-ha suckers you get the talk" she laughed as she strolled calmly to her room.

Everything was silent again until we heard Katie's door close.

"Please Mrs. Knight."

"No!"

"I'm pretty sure I know how it works!"

"Why are we getting punished for something Kendall has done- or not done?"

I internally groaned. I did _not_ need this. I already had this off my own mother I didn't need it off my best friends mom and plus I wanted to be a doctor, I already knew this stuff- well what was needed to know if you wanted to be a doctor.

"Boys boys! I can't understand you when you all talk at the same time." She held her hand to her head and closed her eyes before trying to shout over the groans of protests. "Boys" she said with an air finality as she slammed her hand down hard onto the kitchen table making Carlos jump.

We all froze and she started again scraping her hand through her hair "This is not up for discussion" she said trying to keep the irritation from her voice" It's about time we talked about it, I mean you all have girlfriends".

Carlos was holding his head in his hands with his fingers scrunched into his short dark locks, his elbows were resting on the table and Mrs. Knight nudged him before scolding him for not having any manners.

I saw James's eyes flash towards me before he scoffed and said "except for Logan" I felt myself get nervous and my eyes flew to Mrs. Knight as she was about to correct James and tell him '_of course Logan has a girlfriend-Camille'_

Mrs. Knight's eyebrows knitted together." What are you talking about? Logan's dating Camille." She looked at us, realizing she had said something wrong.

James was staring daggers at me, I was shrinking away from his gaze and Carlos gave out a low whistle

"Hey, congrats man, I didn't think you'd get another girlfriend for a while since Camille, but then again that's who you're dating now, so does that count?"

James interrupted Carlos and turned his back to him to carry on glaring daggers at me. "Why are you dating her anyway? I thought we all agreed that Camille was bad news, I thought we all agreed that she was a whirlwind of trouble I thought we all agreed that it was better off we stayed away from her since the last time you two dated we nearly lost our friendship." He was standing up now towering over me with a mixture of hurt disbelief and anger on his face.

I abruptly stood up and looked him dead in the eyes, I clenched my fists till my knuckles turned white and stood with my back straight "No _you _agreed she was bad news and _you_ agreed it would be better to stay away from her. Did you stop and even think about how I felt? Did you stop and to think that maybe I really liked her? No! "I prodded him in the chest with my index finger for emphasis.

I could feel my demeanor start to change and give up the battle." James. Love her "looked back to Carlos who had sat through my whole tirade with his mouth hanging open. "And Carlos I didn't tell you guys because I knew you would blow it out of proportion."

"You mean James would blow it out of proportion."

"Hey" James exclaimed from where he had sat himself back down on the couch. I sat next to him and he gave me an apologetic smile and started to say something before Kendall came crashing through the living room door.

Kendall's dirty blonde hair was disheveled and messy and had obviously not been brushed that morning and his clothes looked like he had been wearing them for at least at a week. "Hey guys. what's for ...breakfast?" He trailed off obviously just noticing the 4 pairs of eyes glaring at him. One set hurt, disappointed and angry. Three sets annoyed, irritated…and murderous.

* * *

**So there's my crappy chapter. I really don't like it, it was really short and pointless and I went way over board on the whole Logan and James arguing thing.**

**Reviews are loved especially constructive criticism.**

**If anyone has any ideas on how this story should go just PM me or put it in a review.**

**P.S. for any Logan/Camille lovers out there there's this amazing fic called _'We are what we experience' _by '_poetivjustice13_' you should read it its amazing.**

**Alice. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is chapter 3. I don't really like it but what can you do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was just as horrible as Logan thought it was going to be, and worse. Mrs Knight had grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to sit by Logan and James, who flailed his arms wildly in order to protect his hair from the unbalanced Kendall who was about to land on him.

After James had checked that his hair was in perfect order, Carlos made his way over, his happy go lucky smile replaced with a face so solemn anyone looking would think his puppy had just died.

"Carlos. Stop frowning, you were going to have to listen to it eventually." Mrs Knight stated in exasperation "Carlos! Carlos. Blocking your ears is not going to change the fact that you still have to hear this" Carlos sat on sofa legs tucked underneath him, his fingers were jammed in his ears and his eyes were screwed shut as if he wished hard enough all this would go away. "Carlos!" Mrs Knight pulled his fingers out with so much force, that one of Carlos's hands flew out and hit Logan in the nose.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a look so sharp to Carlos it could cut through steel.

When all the boys had calmed down, Kendall in the corner of the sofa trying to keep as far away from his unhappy friends as possible, James sat rigidly with his arms crossed tightly around himself, preparing for the worst, Carlos looking on the verge of tears and Logan still holding onto his nose just wishing that a black hole would open up and swallow him so he wouldn't have to live what was going to be the most awkward moment of his life.

Mrs Knight looked awkward sitting on the edge of the coffee table, elbows on knees; she took a deep breath and started. "Boys…I understand your teenagers, I understand you're …" she cleared her throat "_desires_. I was young once I remember wanting to have sex-"

Kendall shot up disgust evident on his face." _Mom_! We do not need to hear that"

"Sorry. Right I'm going to ask you some questions and I would like you to answer honestly. Who's still a virgin?" The room suddenly got stuffier and more awkward. No one moved. "Please I need to know." Slowly Logan put his hand up and Carlos followed after him." Thank you Logan and Carlos." She turned to James and Kendall "I hope your using protection, because it's not just becoming teen dad's you need to protect yourselves from. You know that right?"

Kendall and James nodded their heads slowly with their eyes horrified. "One more question for you two and then you can leave. How long have you been sexually active?"

"Sexually active?" asked Carlos.

"She means, how long have we been sha-"he stopped himself quickly from saying anything he would regret later "How long have we been having sex with our girlfriends"

"Oh right."

Mrs Knight interrupted "So Kendall?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked anywhere but at his mother "I don't know maybe a couple of months." He straightened up and looked her in the eyes "Have we really got to do this?"

"Yes. Now James how long has you been sexually active with Jenifer? "

"Well I could choose to answer you in two different ways. I could either answer you by saying six months because that's how long we've been together or I could answer you by saying I was _sexually active _before Jenifer."

Mrs Knight sighed. "James how long has you been sexually active?"

He thought for a moment "A year, a year and a half." He gave her shrug as if to say it's not important.

"Okay, you two can go now. As long as you're using protection" James and Kendall tripped over their feet trying to get out of 2J first. When they made it out of the apartment and closed the door with an audible bang. Mrs Knight turned to Logan and Carlos.

She brushed a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and gazed over the two boys with a mixture of care and authority masked over her face. "You two are teenage boys your hormones are going to be raging, but that doesn't mean that you have to rush into things you're not ready for."

"Mrs Knight. We _are_ ready for it, well I am. Stephanie and I has talked about it and we both want this."

"That's great Carlos, if you think you're ready for that kind of commitment I fully support you, as long as you use protection of course and obviously I will be informing your parents. I think they should know "

Carlos sat up "Do you really have to tell them?" He said unleashing the puppy dog eyes but Mrs Knight kept strong.

"Yes. Now, Logan. Oh great here it comes. "You and Camille."

I shifted uncomfortably "Yeah?"

"Have you talked about it?"

"Sort of, I guess we talked about it when we had dinner with my Mom."

"So your Mom Kno-"She got interrupted by Carlos.

"Wait. Your Mom's here? That's great I can't wait to go see her, I need to get back at her for beating me at that arm wrestling competition we had."

"Yeah she came to visit for a little while" I trailed off at the look Mrs Knight was sending our way. "Sorry. Yeah so my Mom knows and Camille and I are ready we just have to find the right moment." I stopped again realising how cheesy I was starting to sound.

"Can we go now?" Carlos pleaded.

Mrs Knight sighed and stood up stretching her back. "Yes you can go." We nearly out of the door when Mrs Knight said "Oh and Logan" I turned and met her eyes "Don't hide your relationship with Camille"

I smiled "Don't worry Mamma Knight I'm going to sort it out now"

* * *

When we got to Palmwoods pool I tried to search through the crowd of future famous teens to find Camille.

Then I spotted her she was sat on one of the white plastic chairs next to the pool with a smoothie in her hand. I pushed people out of my way and when I reached her she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Logan I was just won-" I stopped her by pressing my index against her lips, just like I had so many months ago at the party. I took the smoothie from her hand and placed it on the table next to her and pulled her so she was standing in front of me.

Her eyes we're wide-big brown orbs that I could get lost in. I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and pressed my lips lightly against hers, my hands were on her waist and her's slid up my chest so one was holding onto my bicep and the other was hooked around my neck.

The kiss got deeper and she fisted her hand into my hair while I tried to pull her body closer to mine. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue asked for entrance.

We stood there for who knows how long and I could hear the wolf whistles from the teens surrounding us, but I didn't care.

We broke apart gasping for air, foreheads pressed together. "No more hiding" I managed to get out between ragged breathing "We can be together now for real and no one ca-"

This time I got cut off by Camille pressing her finger on my lips "shhhhhh" She grinned "less talky more kissy."

* * *

**What do you think? I am sorry for the poor quality but this was going to be a one-shot.**

**The whole 'talk' was just horrible. I could have done better.**

**Again forgive me about the romance stuff I'm not so good with it.**

**I do have a Poll on my page and if you could vote I would be so grateful**

**Please review if you have constructive criticism or just liked the chapter, just let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooo sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am, I'm not even going to bore you with my excuses because there is no excuse for not updating in…forever. I'm really stuck on this fic so I've decided to end it here. I was intending on keeping it a one-shot, and now I wish I did … Oh well, on with the fic. Again I'm really sorry.**

* * *

**4 Years later**

"Logieeee!" Carlos whined, scrunching his face up like a four year old.

"I told you Carlos, I won't be gone long, but I need to give my Mom the good news."

The four boys were standing at the door of apartment 2J, Logan's luggage bags by his feet waiting to go get Camille from her own apartment.

"Carlos. Dude. chill." James said hitting Carlos's head hard.

He gave James a filthy look and started rubbing his head "No, I will not chill Logan's going away for ages"

"No he's not" said Kendall from where he was, in the middle of giving a goodbye hug to Logan. "He's only going for two weeks"

"Like I said, ages"

Logan sighed pressing his fingers to his forehead. It would be so much easier if he had normal friends, . "Like I told you Carlos I have to go see my mom to tell her the good news"

Carlos pouted. "Why can't you ring her? You saw her in the wedding. Why do you have to see her so soon after?"

Kendall could see Logan's anger start to boil and quickly answered Carlos, before there was Logans burst head on the walls. He did _not _want to explain that to Camille. "This isn't something you can tell someone over the phone Carlos, and anyway Logan hasn't seen Fleur since the wedding and I heard that she Can't wait to see the pictures of the honeymoon." He winked at Logan "but if what Camille has been telling Jo is true, I don't think those photos are appropriate to be showing your mom".

Logan's cheeks all but burst into flames "Get your mind out of the gutter, Camille wouldn't say such vulgar things….would she?" His eyes widened.

There was quiet at first but then James burst into laughter. "Oh Logan, you've come so far from being that blubbering idiot trying to impress Camille, and by far I mean nowhere".

The two other supposedly _adults_-yeah, notice the sarcasm- burst into laughter. "_Ha ha_. I'm so happy you find my sex life amusing" He wrapped his arms around his chest protectively.

In all honesty nothing had changed in those four years. Carlos was as crazy as ever and still wore his helmet, no matter how much Stephanie tried to persuade him to take it off. Stephanie and Carlos have been together since their teens and are planning on getting married in a couple of months, the date wasn't set yet.

The only person who was more excited about Carlos's wedding than Carlos, was James. Carlos had given him free reign on their wedding, which Camille refused to give him in her own, after all, that was her special day and it was going to go exactly as she planned. He had already picked the colours, gold and purple- something to with them being royal….?

James and Jennifer's relationship was… different. There was two extremes to their relationship, there was the overly dramatic arguing, where they would throw their arms in the air and scream that they would never look at each again never mind speak, and there was the extreme, where after going a whole hour of not looking or talking to each other, they would run together and engage in a heated kiss for everyone to see, and you could see _everything._

Kendall and Jo are happily married and living in their own apartment with their beautiful two year old girl, Carman. Carman was a daddy's girl and she knew just how to play him, she had reduced the strong, fierce, leader, Kendall Knight into a soppy mess…. And the boys didn't let him forget it, but Kendall would bite back and ask them to 'refuse something from the girl ', they tried …and they failed. Jo and Kendall were dealing with parenthood like pros.

Carlos's face lit up and Logan inwardly groaned, who knew what the Latino's idea would be. "I have the best idea." He grinned. "We can come with you. All three of us" he exclaimed, indicating to the boys.

"No."

"Why not?" Carlos pouted.

"No!"

"Aww. come on Logie"

"_No!"_

"Please Logie. It will be fun."

"For the last time Carlos you are _not_ coming with me to see my mom."

* * *

When all five of them were securely squashed into Logan and Camille's car, Camille turned to Logan "Tell me again, Why they are coming with us? No offence, guys."

There was a grumbled chorus of 'none taken' "You try and refuse Carlos. I swear he's as bad as Carman. Actually What _is_ happening with Jo and Carman, Kendall?" Logan asked looking in the rear-view mirror.

Kendall's legs were sticking out at awkward angles because of the seating arrangements. "Jo isn't coming until the second week we're in Minnesota something about her making most of the time alone with Carmon"

"Nice to know you're wanted." Mumbled James.

There was a loud smacking noise followed by a shrill scream and "DUDE! WATCH THE HAIR!"

"Let's just make it to the airport in one piece. Yeah guys?" Camille said trying to separate the blonde and brunette.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked

Logan groaned and let his head drop down onto the steering wheel, of the still parked car in the Palm woods. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

By the time they got to the airport, barely made their flight, landed in Minnesota, relieved their hunger and bladders and drove to Fleur's home they were all exhausted, jet lagged and fed up of Carlos's whimpering's of corn dog withdrawal symptoms-his words- and just wanted to get in a comfy bed and sleep for eight to ten … weeks.

They all shuffled into Fleur's house one by one with Fleur giving each of them a hug and a kiss- no matter how much they protested. Camille was last in and when she got to Fleur , she smiled brightly. "It's lovely to see you again"

"You to. My goodness either you've been eating too much cake or there's a little Mitchell waiting in there"

Logan laughed and pushed his way over to Camille and his mother. "Yep, there's a little me in there. We're going to name him Harry, after dad"

Fleur's eyes welled up and Logan took her hand and placed it gently on Camille's stomach. He crouched down and whispered "Hey there Harry. Meet your Grandparent"

* * *

**That must win an award for the worst ending of all time. Again I'm sorry. If you could review and tell me what you think, that would be nice.**

**Alice.**


End file.
